High shcool TFA
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Essa história se passa em uma escola , todos os transformers são humanos , vários casais , yaoi , genderbending , rebeldia juvenil . Rated T para segurança .
1. Chapter 1

High school TFA

Rated : T para segurança

Avisos : casais heterossexuais , rebeldia adolescente , au, ooc , yaoi , genderbending

Casais : Sari x Prowl ; Bee x Blurr ; Isaac Sumdac x Blackarachnia ; Nigtbird x Yoketron ; Miko x Bulkhead ; Mikaela x Sideswipe ; female Sam witwicky x Jazz ; Jack x Arcee ; June x Optimus ; female Lennox x Ironhide ; Judy x Ron Witwicky .

Universo : TFA , com influências do Prime , Bayverse e G1 .

Sumário : Neste universo os transformers são humanos . A história se passa em uma escola de ensino médio . TFA com influências do G1 , Bayverse e Prime .

Capítulo 1 - Apresentando a escola

Nomes :

Alunos :

Sari Sumdac(15 ) - Sari Sumdac ;

Prowl(16) - Ryou Fujimoto ;

Bumblebee(16 )- Noah Smith ;

Blurr(15 ) - Andrew Jones ;

Miko Nadakai (15 )- Miko Nadakai ;

Jack Darby(17 ) - Jackson Darby ;

Bulkhead ( 17 ) - Gabriel Mathias ;

Arcee ( 16 ) - Rebecca Rider ;

Wasp ( 16 ) - Raphael Gatto ;

Lockdown ( 17 ) - Mathew Potter ;

Mikaela Banes (16) - Mikaela Banes ;

Sam Witwicky ( 17 ) - Samantha Maryanne Witwicky ;

Jazz (15 ) - Philipe Stock ;

Sideswipe (16 ) - Javier Mattos ;

Jetfire (15 ) - Daniel Houston

Jetstorm (15 )-Adam Houston

Funcionários e professores :

Megatron ( 46 ) - diretor - Michael Black ;

Optimus Prime ( 43 ) - vice-diretor - Orion Pax ;

Sentinel Prime ( 51 )- professor de matemática - Jacob Scott ;

Botanica ( 32 ) -professora de biologia - Jane Roberts ;

Perceptor ( 43 ) -professor de física - Percy Mcgold ;

Will Lennox ( 35 ) -professora de inglês - Wilna Lennox ;

Ironhide (42 ) -professor de educação física - David Lennox ;

Chromia ( 27 ) -professora de espanhol- Mariana Gomez ;

Wheeljack (37 ) - professor de química - Allan Silver ;

Kup ( 58 ) - professor de história - Raimond Case ;

Starscream ( 25 ) - professor de geografia - Stephanno Ballero ;

Red Alert ( 24 )- enfermeira escolar - Roberta Sullivan ;

Agente Simmons ( 43 ) - inspetor escolar - Reggie Simmons ;

Epps ( 32 ) - tesoureiro - Robert Epps

Outros :

Yoketron (52 ) - mestre ninja ,imigrante japônes, pai do Prowl - Takumi Fujimoto ;

Nigthbird ( 45 ) - mestre ninja , mãe do Prowl - Sakura Fujimoto ;

June Darby Pax ( 35 ) - enfermeira , mãe do Jack e esposa do Optimus ;

Blackarachnia ( 37 ) -zoóloga , mãe da Sari -Petra Sumdac ;

Isaac Sumdac( 48) - engenheiro mecânico , imigrante indiano , pai da Sari -Isaac Sumdac ;

Anabelle ( 9 ) - filha do casal Lennox - Anabelle Lennox ;

Judy and Ron ( 38 )- pais do Sam - Ronald and Judyte Witwicky ;

Strika ( 32 ) - mãe solteira , médica , mãe do Lockdown - Esther Potter

A escola Hikari é uma escola como qualquer outra , com seus problemas e alegrias . Ela é famosa por ter alunos muito inteligentes . Nas turmas do primeiro ano destacam-se : Sari , Ryou , Noah , Andrew , Phillipe , Miko , Javier e os gêmeos Houston . Já nas turmas do segundo ano destacam-se : Mikaela , Jack e Rebecca . No terceiro ano o destaque é para Gabriel e Samantha . Porém , há dois destaques negativos que mancham a imagem da escola : Raphael e Mathew . Esses dois são responsáveis por Bullying , agressões e arruaças , em geral . Raphael ainda se esforça nos estudos , mas Mathew foi reprovado no primeiro ano .

Os alunos mais perseguidos na escola são os homossexuais e os muito calados . A direção tem se esforçado para tentar acabar com esse problema . O diretor Black prometeu punições severas para alunos que atrapalharem a ordem escolar .

Ah , essa escola é famosa por seu belo uniforme . Os meninos vestem camisa verde-limão , com botões prateados e de mangas compridas , calça verde-musgo , sapatos marrons , gravata vermelha . As meninas vestem camisa branca , casaco verde-musgo , saia pregueada verde-limão , meias verde-limão, sapatilhas marrons . Ambos os sexo usam cintos amarelos . Rapazes que usam cabelos compridos devem prendê-los enquanto estiverem no ambiente escolar . Bicos de meio período são permitidos . '

Notas da autora : Eu apresentei a escola , os personagens . Sinto que vou demorar a atualizar essa fanfic , pois os estudos podem estar apertados . Mas , no mais tardar , até o ínico de agosto ela estará terminada . Eu devo escrever uns dez capítulos . Tenham paciência e espero que gostem .


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1 :

Normal P.O.V.

" Era mais um dia na escola Hikari . Ah, a escola . Era um colégio com 4 turmas para cada série e um bando de professores esquisitos . Sem falar , na terrível dupla Mathew e Raphael . Esses dois encrequeiros surravam meninos fracos , roubavam a comida das meninas , sujavam o prédio . E pertubavam as pessoas sensíveis ou muito diferentes da maioria . Seus maiores alvos eram o casal gay Noah \ Andrewn , o lobo-solitário e nerd Ryou , a japonesa rockeira Miko , o responsável Jack e a menina rica e hiperativa Sari .

No presente momento esses dois estão na turma 103 . Eles estão na mais odiada aula de todas : matemática . Essa matéria é ministrada por Jacob Scott , um coroa que odeia coisas orgânicas , é extremamente metódico e muito chato .

É comum alunos dormirem na aula , afinal é a primeira aula do dia . O professor Jacob está chamando os alunos para resolverem os problemas no quadro negro . Para os que acertam , ele diz : "Você fez apenas sua obrigação . " Para os que erram , ele diz : " Seu burro , volta para o ginásio ! "

A exceção é Ryou , que nunca erra os problemas . Ele chegou a ser elogiado pelo professor uma vez . Bem , após uma sucessão de problemas mal-resolvidos , o mestre grita : "Ryou , só você para salvar essa aula . Vá resolver o problema . " Ryou se levanta com toda a calma o possível, caminha até o quadro com uma graça que as meninas adoram e começa a escrever o resultado .

Enquanto ele escreve , lá vem a zombaria .

"Ah, tinha que ser o nerd . É um idiota , prefere livros em vez das gatinhas que temos aqui . " debochava Raphael .

"Fujinerd vai errar , lá , lá ! E vai voltar para o ginásio! " gritava Mathew .

"Silêncio , Mathew . Se você não abrir o olho , é você que vai voltar para o ginásio . Não quero ver a sua cara de novo aqui no ano que vem . " esbravejou o professor .

Enquanto Jacob discutia, Ryou terminava o problema . Quando ele finalizou , o professor aprovou o resultado e disse que ele fez apenas a obrigação . O jovem voltou para a sua carteira calmamente . E Mathew foi mandado para a sala do diretor Black . Vai ter outra dentenção , com certeza .

...

Enquanto isso , rolava aula de biologia na 204 . A professora era Jane Roberts , uma maluca que adorava plantas e era vegetariana . Mas , suas aulas eram legais , exceto quando a professora imitava os bichos . Ela era muito escandalosa . Isso era opnião de todos , inclusive dos nerds , Mikaela , Roberta e Jack .

...

Também no presente momento , Samantha Witwicky e seu amigo Gabriel Mathias estavam na aula de química . Eles estavam torcendo para professor , Alan Silver , não mandar ninguém para a enfermeira Sullivan . O professor Silver adorava experimentos com explosões . Ele já se ferira com queimaduras de segundo grau por causa de acidentes . Felizmente , o diretor Black e o vice-diretor Pax tem exigido que o professor respeite as normas de segurança . Pelo menos , hoje , ninguém foi mandado para a ala hospitalar . ...

Após uma manhã cansativa , hora do almoço . Hoje a refeição era : arroz , feijão , tomate , cenoura , maçã , suco de acerola ( é como cereja , mas é amargo ) , bife de panela e quibebe ( prato feito com abobora ) .

Havia vários grupinhos . Em uma mesa víamos três casais : Mikaela \ Javier , Jack \ Rebecca e Miko\ Bulkhead . Eles discutiam sobre trabalhos , cotidiano familiar e comidas .

Em outra mesa estão os gemeos Houston , o casal Samantha\Phillipe e Sari . Todos esses eram animadores de torcida . Eles estavam discutindo uma nova coreografia . Eis que Ryou Fujimoto passa por eles . Sari fica toda sem jeito . Samantha percebe . Sari disfarça e pede que Sammie a acompanhe até banheiro .

...

"Então , Sari , o que está pegando , parceira ? " perguntou Sammie .

"Sammie , eu ... eu ... estou apaixonada . Pelo... pelo ... Ryou ! " respondeu nervosamente a ruiva .

"Ai , que fofo ! Você tem bom gosto . Seus pais iram adorar vê-la namorando um nerd . Mas , vai ser díficil . Ryou é muito fechado . Mas , você deve tentar . Porque não pede ajuda a sua mãe ? Ela não é especialista em mamíferos ? Talvez possa ajudá-la . " provocou Sammie .

Sari se irritou : " E o que tem minha mãe com isso ? "

"É que o Ryou é um gato ,ou seja , um mamífero . Então , achei que sua mãe saberia como se aproximar de felino . " zuou Samantha .

As duas voltaram para o refeitório , mal sabendo que uma sombra as espreitava .

"Então quer dizer que a ruiva gosta de mim . Ótimo ! Prepare-se , querida , eu vou capturar você . Ha, ha . " pensou Ryou Fujimoto .

...

Doutora Petra Sumdac era uma zoologa que pesquisa mamíferos . Ela trabalhava muito , mas não mais que seu marido , um renomado engenheiro industrial chamado Isaac Sumdac . Petra necessitava de dar atenção a sua filha adolescente , Sari .

Lá pelas 9 da noite ela foi procurar pela filha .

A cientista peguntou a Sari sobre o dia , os estudos , dificuldades , sonhos .

Quando Petra terminou o questionário , Sari disse : "Mãe , tem um segredo que eu quero lhe contar . Sabe Ryou Fujimoto , filho daquele sensei japonês que tem uma academia aqui perto ? "

"Sim , o que tem ele ? " perguntou Petra .

"É que ... é que ... eu ... eu .. estou apaixonada por ele . " guaguejou Sari .

"Ai, não acredito , filhota . Como você tem bom gosto ! Aquele menino é sensacional ! Nerd , educado , bonito e parece um leopardo . Ai, filha ! Mas , ele é tão tímido ! Você quer tentar assim mesmo ? " perguntou uma mamãe Sumdac muito empolgada .

"Sim ,mamãe , eu quero . Ajude-me. Mas , por favor , não passe em mim aqueles ferôrmonios horríveis que a senhora usa para seduzir o papai e fazer ele parar de trabalhar . " reclamou Sari .

"Está bem , está bem . Mamãe vai te ajudar . Mas , alto lá . Temos regras . Não volte para a casa depois das 11 horas , não vá a lugares perigosos , não beba e não faça sexo fora do seu quarto . " falou a doutora .

"Mamãe , eu só tenho 15 anos . Eu ainda não quero sexo . " chiou Sari .

"Meu amor , com um leopardo lindo daqueles você não vai resistir . A menos que ele só queira sexo após o casamento . Relaxe e seja feliz . Mas , agora vá dormir . " disse Petra .

As duas se despediram e Sari foi dormir . "

Nota da autora : Vai rolar rebeldia juvenil , bizarrices de professores e romance nos próximos capítulos . Não percam .


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

"Professores e alunos "

Normal P.O.V.

"Após a última confusão aprontada por Mathew , sua mãe foi chamada ao colégio . Com muita dificuldade , ela foi à escola . A senhora Esther Potter é uma médica e mãe solteira . Mas , ela faz o possível para educar seu filho . O problema é que ele não toma jeito .

...

"Senhora Potter , sinto muito que eu ter lhe chamado aqui . Eu compreendo que sua vida é muito sofrida e agitada . Mas , Mathew foi expulso de sala essa semana . " disse o vice-diretor Pax .

"O que ele aprontou , senhor Pax ? " perguntou a doutora .

"Bem , ele atrapalhou a aula do professor Scott . Segundo o referido docente , Mathew estava praticando bullying contra um colega . " respondeu Orion .

"Ai, ai ! Eu terei que castigá-lo de novo . O pior , senhor Pax , é o controle da punição . Pela noite , eu tenho como vigiá-lo . Contudo ,eu não tenho como saber o que ele está fazendo na parte da tarde . Então , torna-se díficil uma punição eficaz . E eu não tenho um companheiro para me ajudar . O senhor entende ? " suspirou a mãe .

" Eu lhe dou razão . Minha esposa também tinha dificuldades em vigiar meu enteado quando ela era solteira . Agora , ela tem minha ajuda . Eu penso que no caso do Mathew , falta alguma atividade extra . A senhora concorda ? " perguntou o vice-diretor .

"Sim ,senhor . Eu acho que eu incentivar meu filho a praticar algum tipo de luta . O que o senhor pensa a respeito ? " perguntou uma mãe apreensiva .

"Excelente ideia , senhora Potter . Eu tenho uma sugestão . Aqui perto da escola , existe uma academia de ninjustu . Ela é comandada pelo sensei Takumi Fujimoto e sua esposa Sakura . Eu tenho indicado alunos rebeldes para eles . Já vi garotos como seu filho que mudaram radicalmente após o treinamento . Mas , lembre-se , Mathew apenas mudará se ele quiser . Bem , eu acho que terminamos por hoje . Eu desejo um bom dia e bom trabalho para a senhora . " disse o senhor Pax .

"Desejo o mesmo para o senhor , vice-diretor Pax . Eu tentarei seguir seus conselhos . Tchau !" disse a doutora .

...

Depois que a médica saíu , Orion suspirou : "Espero que esse menino tome jeito . Se não eu vou ter que pedir a transferência dele . "

De repente , o celular de Orion toca .

"Alô , quem fala ? " ele atendeu .

"Oi , amor , sou eu June . " respondeu uma voz feminina um pouco apreensiva .

"Amor , aconteceu alguma coisa ? Você parece pertubada . " perguntou Orion .

"Querido , a senhorita Sullivan me ligou dizendo que Jack está com muita febre . Eu vou levá-lo para o médico . " disse June .

"Ok , amor . Qualquer problema me ligue . Diga ao nosso garoto , que eu torço por ele . " disse o homem .

"Beijos , Orion . Tchau . " disse June .

"Beijos , querida , tchau . " disse Pax .

Orion desligou o celular e foi fazer uma ronda pelos corredores da escola . Pelo caminho , ele encontrou a professora Wilna Lennox do inglês .

"Professora Lennox , bom -dia ! Como vai a senhora ? Eu não vi seu marido hoje. Ele está bem ? "

"Bom-dia , vice-diretor Pax . Eu e David estamos bem . É que hoje havia um evento pais-filhos na escola da nossa filha Anabelle . E meu esposo não queria decepciona-lá . Não se preocupe . Ele avisou o diretor Black sobre a falta . " respondeu a professora .

"Ok , professora . Tenha um bom dia e bom trabalho . " disse Orion .

"Para o senhor também , senhor Pax . " falou a professora Lennox .

...

Orion continuou sua caminhada em busca de infratores . Embora esse serviço fosse muito bem exercido pelo inspetor escolar , senhor Reggie Simmons , algumas vezes as coisas não eram notadas .

O vice-diretor encontrou alguns casos de bullying , mas nada comparado ao terror da dupla Raphael \ Mathew . Então , Orion voltou para sua sala . Mal ele sentou à sua mesa , alguém bate a porta .

"Pode entrar !" ele falou com voz forte .

Eis que entra uma Sari Sumdac toda trêmula e nervosa . "Senhor Pax ,socorro , me ajude !" ela disse em um tom de extremo nervosismo .

"Senhorita Sumdac , por favor , respire fundo , beba um copo d'água e sente-se . " ordenou o vice-diretor .

Sari fez o que lhe havia sido ordenado .

"Então -Orion perguntou - em posso ajudá-la ? "

"Vice-diretor Pax , eu recebi uma ameaça por parte do Raphael Gatto . " ela respondeu ainda um pouco nervosa , mas já mais calma .

"O quê ! Que absurdo ! Onde já se viu ameaçar uma garota . Eu quero saber como , quando , onde e o porquê dessa ameaça, senhorita . " ele bradou .

"Bem , senhor Pax é que - Sari corou furiosamente nesse momento - é um pouco constrangedor falar sobre isso . Mas é que ... que ... eu estou apaixonada pelo Ryou Fujimoto . " ela falou toda envergonhada .

"Oh , que fofo ! Você tem bom gosto . Continue por favor . " disse um agora empolgado Orion .

"Obrigada , senhor Pax . Bem , Raphael ouviu eu e minha amiga Samantha discutir sobre esse assunto . Nós duas não percebemos a presença dele . No dia seguinte , ele me ameaçou dizendo que contaria para a escola toda . A menos que ... a menos que -Sari tremeu para falar - ele saísse comigo . Vice-diretor , eu não quero que mais niguém saiba disso , especialmente Ryou . O senhor sabe como ele é , todo fechado . Além do mais , todas a escola iria implicar comigo . Por favor , me ajude . " ela chorou .

"Senhorita , temos um caso flagrante de bullying . Pode ter certeza que o senhor Gatto ficará na detenção hoje . Por favor , não tenha vergonha de denunciar quaisquer intimidações por parte dele . Se ele tentar agarra-lá , grite por socorro . Não deixe que lhe machuque . Desejo um bom-dia a senhorita . Vá em paz . " falou Orion .

"Eu desejo o mesmo para o senhor . Eu seguirei seus conselhos . " disse Sari .

...

E agora mais uma dor de cabeça para Orion Pax resolver . "

Nota da autora : Bullying é feio . Não pratique , não seja conivente e não se intimide com ele . Denuncie essa prática . Você está salvando vidas .

Cenas do próximo capítulo : Ainda falta apresentar 4 professores . Vou tentar apresentar 3 . Cuidado , Raphael vai se vingar da Sari . Talvez haverá algum momento Ryou x Sari . Não percam . Divirtam-se.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 : Trabalho que nunca termina  
>Normal P.O.V.<br>"Bem , senhores , hoje falaremos sobre Guerra Fria . Antes de iniciarmos a aula , não quero ver Hetalia fãs fazendo piadas . Perguntem o quanto quiserem , mas sem palhaçada . " avisou o professor de História , o senhor Raimond Case .  
>A aula estava acontecendo em uma das turmas do terceiro , a turma do Gabriel e da Samantha .<br>O professor Case ministrava suas aulas como se fossem histórias . Ele dava a sensação que estava dentro dos acontecimentos . Ele gritava , ele provocava , subia na mesa e cantava . Era unanimidade que esse professor era um maluco . Mas , todos gostavam dele . Ele , também , era famoso por debater Hetalia fics na hora do recreio com os alunos . Apesar de ser um grande fã desse anime , o senhor Case proíbia que seus alunos fizessem referências a ele durante as aulas . Afinal , a aula é aula .

Sala do segundo ano ...

"Então , senhorita Witwicky , poderia apresentar seu trabalho ? " perguntou o professor Sthephanno Ballero , que ensinava Geografia .  
>Samantha pegou suas anotações , levantou-se e foi apresentar seu trabalho sobre a Ilha de Páscoa .<br>O professor prestava atenção em todos os detalhes e anotava tudo . Ao pano de fundo , alunos faziam piadas e fofocavam . Isso até , mister Sthephan (como ele era mais conhecido ) se levantar e andar a sala toda encarando os alunos . Aluno a aluno . Este professor era jovem , alto , magro , esquálido e com um olhar avermelhado aterrorizante e penetrante .  
>Depois que a turma ficou em silêncio , ele pediu a Sammie que continuasse a apresentação do trabalho que havia sido interrompido . No final das contas , ela ganhou nota 8 sobre 10 ( podia ter falado mais da cultura local , queixou-se o professor ) .<br>...

Sala dos professores e funcionários ...

O senhor Epps tomava um café para fortalecer os neurônios . É fim de mês . Época de fechar o balanço da escola . Como tesoureiro , todo esse trabalho caía sobre ele . Mensalidades para somar , pagar salários , ver despesas da escola . Isso realmente queima os neurônios de qualquer pessoa sana .

Enquanto isso , o senhor Simmons pegou alguns alunos fugindo da aula do Professor Percy Mc Gold , mestre de física . É um fato que aula é chata , mas não se justifica ignorá-la . Os fujões teram que enfrentar a ira do diretor Black e uma bela detenção .

Classe 103  
>Aula de espanhol ...<br>Espanhol era uma disciplina ministrada pela senhorita Mariana Goméz , uma jovem do Texas , filha de mexicanos . Ela era muito animada e falante . Por hoje , ela decidiu passar um trabalho .  
>"Queridos , eu quero que vocês leiam um poema de algum autor de língua espanhola e façam um desenho sobre isso . Não esqueçam de colocar autor , poema e livro .<br>Não troco duplas !"  
>Os sorteios íam agradando . Noah ficou com Miko ; Andrew com Javier ; Sari com Ryou . Mas , o infame Raphael se aproximou da Sari e segredou ao seu ouvido : "Satisfeita agora , ruiva ? "<br>Sari ficou muito sem-graça . Ryou , que os observava , sentiu que Raph havia dito uma infâmia e desejou arrebentar o desgraçado .  
>...<p>

Fim do dia de aula ...

Sari estava indo para casa . Ela e Ryou haviam passado na biblioteca e pego alguns livros de poetas de língua espanhola .  
>Sari já estava saíndo na escola quando ela sentiu uma mão tapando sua boca e braços a lhe segurar . Já era quase hora da escola fechar . Quase não havia gente . Seu agressor jogou a mochila dela no chão e a arrastou para uma área mais retirada .<br>Era Raphael .  
>Ele prensou a menina contra a parede tentando beijá-la . Ela tentava chutá-lo , mas ele era forte . Infelizmente , ela não podia gritar . Mas , ela continuava a se debater .<br>Enquanto Rafael tentava agarrá-la a qualquer custo , uma sombra os espreitava.  
>Em momento muito rápido , Ryou apareceu das sombras e acertou uns golpes ninjas no desgraçado que estava molestando a sua ruiva .<p>

...

Após Raphael ser espantando , Ryou foi cuidar da sua querida menina .  
>Ela estava chorando e com os machucados nas pernas . Ryou se aproximou dela , abaixou-se e começou a enxugar as lágrimas que escorriam do rosto dela .<br>"Você está bem ? " disse ele olhando nos olhos da morena .  
>Ela demorou a responder . Ele começou a ficar preocupado .<br>Então , Sari deu um abraço bem apertado no nipo-descendente .  
>"Obrigada , Ryou . Você me salvou . " ela disse ainda chorando .<br>Ryou corou com isso . Mas , por dentro dele , a satisfação dominava. Até que enfim ele teve seu dia de herói .  
>"Eu tenho que ir . Mas , está difícil . Minhas pernas estão ardendo e doendo . Você pode me levar para a casa na sua bicicleta ? " ela perguntou .<br>"Levo . Mas , antes eu vou te levar para minha casa para cuidar das suas feridas . " ele respondeu .  
>Sari concordou .<br>Ryou pegou Sari no colo e foi até sua bicicleta . Ele acomodou as mochilas dos dois no bagageiro e Sari no quadro da bicicleta .  
>E lá se foram os dois . "<br>Nota : As coisas estão esquentando . O próximo capítulo vai ter um cena Ryou x Sari . E as mamães dos dois vão se conhecer .


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 - Um momento a sós  
>Sari P.O.V.<br>"Ai , meu Deus ! Eu não acredito ! Kyah ! Estou indo para a casa do Ryou . Ele vai cuidar de mim . Estou adorando estar com ele . Não sei como agradecer . Mas , acho que vou convidá-lo para sair . Mas , antes vou perguntar a mamãe como agir . Espero que os pais dele não estejam em casa . Meu docinho parece que tem pais muito rigorosos . Do tipo que ficariam furiosos se o filho levasse uma garota para a casa .  
>Ryou parou a bicicleta em frente a uma casa de dois andares . O primeiro andar era o dojo dos pais dele . A casa dele era no segundo andar . Eu desci da bicicleta e me apoiéi nas costas do Ry . Ry ? É assim que eu quero chamá-lo ? É , não é um mal apelido . Seria legal para quando nós fossemos... Ih ! Controle-se Sari ! Não vá pensar besteiras e agarrar o garoto .<br>Mas , nós dois caminhamos por um corredor lateral ao dojo . Ryou deixou a bicleta debaixo de uma escadaria . Então , ele colocou nossas mochilas nas costas e pegou no colo . Oh , estou sendo carregada pelo meu amor . Ai , ai , ai ! É muita emoção para um só dia .  
>Ele me levou para seu quarto e me sentou em sua cama .<br>"Fique aí ! Eu vou buscar as coisas para cuidar de você . " Ry disse naquele tom de voz que tanto me arrepia .  
>Eu observo o quarto . Tem uma mesa , um computador , uma estante carregada de livros ( ele é um nerd ) , um armário de mogno . Na parede , havia um suporte com duas katanas . Uau ! Imagina o Ry usando isso .<p>

...

5 minutos depois ...

Meu amorzinho chegou com material . Ele tirou minhas meias e disse para eu não me mexer . Ai , ai , ele está mexendo nas minhas pernas . Pior que isso arde muito . Droga de Raphael ! Esse imbecil me paga .  
>...<p>

"Prontinho , querida . Descanse mais um pouco e eu vou te levar para a sua casa . " meu amor disse .  
>Antes que eu respondesse , eu ouvi a uma suave voz de mulher .<br>"Ryou , mamãe está casa . Onde você está querido ? "  
>"Estou no meu quarto , mamãe ! Pode vir . "ele respondeu .<br>Jesus , eu estou ferrada . É capaz dessa mulher querer me matar com as katanas que tem na parede do quarto do Ryou .  
>Eis que entra uma mulher de cabelos compridos e lisos , belos olhos verdes , bem magra . Ela usava um vestido chinês típico na cor vermelha .<br>Ela olhou para mim e fez uma cara de espanto : "Ryou , querido ! Você tem uma garota . Poxa , porque você não me falou ? "  
>"Senhora , eu posso explicar . Eu sou colega do Ryou . Essa tarde eu fui agredida por baderneiro da nossa turma . Ryou me salvou . Só que fiquei com dificuldades de andar por causa dos machucados . Então , ele me trouxe até aqui para cuidar das minhas feridas . " eu falei nervosa e toda tremendo .<br>"Ai , eu não acredito ! Filho , estou orgulhosa de você . Seu pai adorar saber disso . Ah , ele não vem para o jantar . " disse a mulher .  
>Ela se sentou ao meu lado e segurou nas minhas mãos .<br>"Então , minha jovem . Bem-vinda a minha casa . Meu nome é Sakura Fujimoto. Você pode me chamar de Sakura . Eu sou mestre ninja e administro um dojo junto com meu marido . Sou a mãe dessa coisa linda que você está vendo . Ele é meu orgulho . Qual o seu o nome ? Quantos anos de idade ? Onde você mora ? Que seus pais fazem ?"ela perguntou .  
>Nossa , ela é curiosa .<br>"Bem , dona Sakura , eu me chamo Sari Sumdac , tenho 15 anos , moro na torre Sumdac , meu pai é o engenheiro Isaac Sumdac e minha mãe , a zoologa Petra Sumdac ." eu respondi .  
>"Olha , só Ryou ! Que garota ! Filha de cientistas . " ela exclamava .<br>"Mãe ! " resmungou Ry .  
>"Querida , faço questão que jante conosco hoje . É bom saber que tenho outros jovens que não Ryou por aqui . Ai , meu Deus ! Agora , lembrei ! Seus pais sabem que você estão aqui ? " Sakura perguntou aflita .<br>"Não , senhora . " eu respondi .  
>"Dê-me o telefone dos seus pais e vou avisá-los . Depois , vou preparar um jantar . Ryou , fique longe dos livros por hoje e dê atenção a sua convidada . " ela piscou para meu amor .<br>Anotei o telefone da minha mãe e entreguei a dona Sakura .  
>Então , fiquei a sós com Ryou .<br>"Desculpa , pelo comportamento da minha mãe . Mas , é que ela é doida para me ver saindo com uma garota . Desculpa mesmo . " falou um envergonhado Ryou .  
>"Relaxa , minha mãe é pior ! Vai ser o fim do mundo essas duas juntas . " eu rí .<br>"Você se incomoda se eu se sentar ao seu lado e recitar algumas poesias japonesas para você ? "ele perguntou .  
>"Claro , pode vir . " eu rí de satisfação .<p>

...

1 hora depois ...

Parecia o fim do mundo . Minha mãe e dona Sakura juntas , na mesma cozinha , tagarelando . Mamãe estava enchendo o Ry de perguntas . O pior que a mãe dele respondeu as perguntas mais embaraçosas .  
>Foi um alívio quando chegou o jantar . O bom dos japoneses é que eles comem em silêncio . Só assim para calar as duas tagarelas .<br>...

Ainda ficamos umas duas horas na casa do meu amor . Enquanto nossas mamães tagarelavam , eu e Ry fomos ler algumas poesias para nosso trabalho de espanhol . Temos duas semanas para fazê-lo. Já estamos perto de decidir . Depois , só falta fazer o desenho .

...

Ainda bem que hoje é sexta . Significa que posso ficar acordada até mais tarde .  
>A pergunta que não quer calar : minha talvez-futura-sogra é a irmã gêmea perdida da minha mãe ? "<br>Nota : Desculpa se a Sakura ( NightBird ficou meio ooc ) . Mas , é que eu queria uma ninja muito animada .


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 Normal

Normal P.O.V.

"Vamos , lá , lá ! Concentração ! Eu não quero ver nenhum rebelde fazendo bagunça ! Isso vale especialmente para o senhor Potter e para o senhor Gatto ! " disse o professor David Lennox .

Ele era um homem alto , de cabelos pretos e reluzentes olhos azuis . Era muito forte . Ministrava educação física , a única disciplina onde meninos e meninas ficavam separados . O senhor Lennox era muito viril e ás vezes bruto . Ele costumava ser gentil com as meninas , mas muito rigoroso com os meninos . Não que ele facilitasse as coisas para as garotas , mas que é que ele tinha mais paciência com elas . Você sabe TPM , corpos mais frágeis e delicados , menstruações . Você me entendeu .

Naquela manhã , estava ocorrendo aula com os alunos do primeiro ano . Podiamos ver os arruaceiros Raphael e Mathew , o casal Andrew\Noah , os gêmeos Houston ( que usavam lentes coloridas para se diferenciar um do outro ) , o sério Ryou e o alegre Javier , entre vários outros meninos .

Nessa aula , o professor Lennox estava ensinando como evitar caimbras durante a prática esportiva . Havia alunos que levavam a sério , alguns que zombavam e outros que simplismente não conseguiam fazer nada .

Pelo menos , por hoje , os arruaceiros se calaram .

...

Hora do recreio ...

Em uma mesa havia três casais : Mikaela\Javier , Jack\Rebecca e Miko\Gabriel . Nossos jovens discutiam sobre as aulas da manhã .

"Pessoal , hoje o professor Lennox nos ensinou sobre como evitar caimbras . Nossa eu não sabia o quanto eu era ignorante sobre isso . " disse Javier .

"Que bom amor !Eu fico feliz que você aprendido coisas novas . Infelizmente , eu não posso dizer o mesmo . Madame Wilna hoje estava chata ! E aula ainda foi sobre voz passiva . E ela com aquela voz enjoada . Não sei como o professor Lennox casou com ela e teve uma filha . Cruzes ! " reclamava Mikaela .

"Ainda bem que a última aula foi sobre redação ! Por que eu odeio quando a senhora Lennox nos ensina regras de gramática . Mulher chata , mulher chata ! ! complementou Miko .

"Ah , vocês estão exagerando . Eu sei que madame Wilna não é a senhora simpatia . Mas , poxa , pelo menos ela é boa professora e se preocupa em nos ensinar tudo corretamente . Temos que estudar e darmos o melhor de si . "falou Gabriel .

"Ele tem razão . Por mais que os professores sejam chatos , temos que ser bons alunos e estudarmos . " disse Rebecca .

"Gente , vamos parar de falar em aulas e comentar sobre algo que seja divertido ? Então , Becca quando eu , você a rapaziada poderemos ir ao cinema ? " perguntou um cansado Jack .

"Que tal amanhã depois da aula ? Eu acho que todos poderemos ir . " perguntou Javier .

"Eu posso , mas não quero que seja romance . Quero explosões ou terror . " disse Miko .

"Também vou . Mas , não quero coisas idiotas . " disse Mikaela .

"Para mim , qualquer coisa está boa . Estou na parada . " disse Jack .

"Desde que não seja violento demais , eu topo . " disse Gabriel .

"Eu topo . Amanhã depois da aula , gente . Isso se o Percy Mc Gold , chatice suprema , não passar um mega dever de casa hoje . Acho melhor a gente ir logo para sala , qualquer atraso de um minuto já é motivo para ele descontar pontos . Vamos lá galera . "

Mal o pessoal se levantou , a sineta tocou . Rebecca , Mikaela e Jack foram para a aula de física . Gabriel foi para a aula de biologia e Javier e Miko para a aula de química .

...

Samantha e Sari caminhavam após a escola . Sammie havia convidado a amiga a jantar em sua casa .

Enquanto isso , elas conversavam pelo caminho .

"E então , Sari , aconteceu alguma coisa depois daquele incidente ? " perguntou Samantha .

"Nada amiga . Minha mãe está me incomodando atrás de notícias do Ryou . Mas ,eu não tenho novidades . " respondeu a ruiva .

"Mas , ele fala com você ,certo , não é , Sari ? "

"Sim , Sammie , ele fala . Ele me cumprimenta , pergunta se está tudo bem , mas não vai muito além .

Eu até queria convidá-lo para um encontro , mas eu tenho vergonha . Sammie , me ajude a tomar coragem , por favor . "

"Eu sei o que podemos fazer . Você tem o número do celular dele , Sari ? "

"Tenho sim , Sammie . "

"Então , depois que jantarmos , eu te ajudo a escrever uma mensagem para ele . Porque não o convida para ver um filme romântico ? Ou para passear no parque ? Ah , Sari não jogue essa oportunidade no lixo . Faça um encontro romântico com Ryou . Roube o coração daquele gato só para você . Antes que outra garota o faça . "

"Nem me fale nisso , Sammie ! Morro de medo de ver o Ry com outra garota . Aquele japonês vai ser só meu , meu , meu , meu ! "

"Então , vamos lá , Sari ! Coragem e bola para frente . Eu vou te ajudar . Ou não me chamo Samantha Maryanne Witwicky . "

...

Casa dos Fujimoto , quarto do Ryou ...

"Mensagem recebida " tocou o celular do Ryou . O garoto abriu a mensagem que dizia o seguinte : "Caro Ryou , desculpe incomodá-lo , mas é que eu queria sair com você . Que tal irmos ao cinema no sábado ? Ou quem sabe darmos um volta no parque ? Por favor me responda . Beijos , Sari . "

"É gatinha ! Eu acho que você está a fim de mim . Vou aceitar seu convite . Vou te pegar pouco a pouco até você ser toda minha . Aguarde-me . " pensou Ryou , já fazendo planos para seu encontro romântico .

...

Sari quase morreu do coração quando recebeu a seguinte mensagem :

"Vamos ao cinema e depois damos um volta no parque . Eu te encontro , sábado , ás 13 h , em frente a sua casa. Pode ser ? Nos vemos na escola . Boa-noite , Ryou . "

Escusado dizer que Sari respodeu "sim " a mensagem . "


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 - Preconceito

Normal P.O.V.

" Dois adolescentes estavam juntos em encontro no cinema . Quando eu digo que eles estavam juntos , eu afirmo que eles são um casal . Um casal homo afetivo . O quê !? Isso mesmo , um casal gay , por assim dizer .

Um era loiro de olhos azuis . O outro era branco , com olhos azuis também . Mas , este possuía reluzentes mechas azuis no cabelo preto dele . O loiro se chamava Noah e seu companheiro , Andrew .

Eles eram amigos desde os três anos de idade . E namoram há um ano . Na escola , os colegas sabíam do relacionamento . Muitos olhavam torto , com cara de nojo e desprezo , como se os meninos tivessem alguma moléstia altamente contagiosa . Infelizmente , a dupla dinâmica do mal ( Raphael \ Mathew ) os atormentava dia e noite , noite e dia . Os meninos aguentavam como podiam . Eles suplicavam à direção e professores que não falassem nada aos pais deles sobre o namoro .

A família do Noah iria desaprovar , mas ainda toleraria o relacionamento . Já a família de Andrew o expulsaria de casa , caso ele fosse recusado no hospício .

Os meninos deveriam ser cuidadosos em seus encontros públicos . Eles deveriam checar o tempo todo a presença de prováveis delatores . Cada encontro , era um tormento . Parecia até que o casal era uma dupla de perigosos contraventores .

Felizmente , daqui a alguns anos , eles poderão trabalhar e se tornarem donos de si mesmos . E dessa forma , eles poderão viver como um casal sem dar satisfações a ninguém . Mas , até lá o caminho seria muito duro .

E como seria .

...

Samantha Maryanne Witwicky era uma menina filha de um casal de classe média , branco e racista . Isso mesmo , racista . Para a infelicidade do casal , Sammie tinha como melhor amiga uma morena , de nome Sari Sumdac . E para piorar a situação , Samantha namorava Philippe , um adolescente negro , simpático , alegre e educado . Vocês não tinham noção de como as companias de Sammie deixavam os pais dela enlouquecidos .

Não por mau comportamento , mas sim apenas pela cor da pele . E olha que Sari era rica e Philippe era de classe média como Sammie .

Por causa disso , Sammie nunca foi visitada por seu namorado . E sua amiga Sari só a visitava quando tinha certeza que os pais da Sammie estavam muito longe .

Não era fácil conviver com pais tão racistas . Mas , Samantha sabia que o mais importante era não se deixar contaminar pelo racismo . Porque , caso contrário , ela perderia a melhor amiga e o namorado . "


	8. Chapter 8

High School TFA capítulo 8

Um belo encontro

Sari P.O.V.

"Hoje , é um dia muito especial . Muito mesmo . Hoje , eu vou sair com meu querido Ryou depois da escola . Ai ,ai , ai , eu estou tão feliz . Não precisa dizer o quanto minha mãe e Sammie já me provocaram por isso . Imagino que dona Sakura tenha gritado de emoção ao descobrir que o Ryou vai sair comigo . Provavelmente , a pobre mulher já deve estar pensando em marcha nupcial . Com uma talvez-futura-sogra desesperada por um casamento , todo o cuidado é pouco . O mesmo vale para minha mamãe .

Hoje , tivemos uma insuportável aula de matemática . Jesus , nosso senhor ! Meu professor de matemática é muito chato !

Mas , o pior foi o ataque histérico que minha professora de biologia deu . Ela ficou furiosa porque um imbecil disse que estudar plantas é inútil . Nunca , nunca em sã consciência diga isso perto da minha professora .

Ai , Jesus !

...

Findo o dia de aula , eu e Ry nos encontramos no portão de saída . Óbvio que eu fiz uma boa maquiagem e passei um pouco de perfume para que meu amorzinho me notasse .

Sou saudada com um belo sorriso e um elogio : "Você está linda hoje . Aliás , você é linda sempre , meu anjo . "

Não precisa dizer como eu me senti . Ai , ai , ai . Não faz isso , Ry . Assim , você me mata .

Nós dois pegamos um ônibus para ir até o cinema . O Ryou anda perto de mim , mas não chega a pegar na minha mão ou me abraçar . Talvez ele seja um pouco tímido .

Vamos , Sari . Aja com cautela . É um menino sensível .

...

Nós fomos assistir a um filme romântico . Sentados na última fileira , óbvio . E comendo pipoca . Houve , um momento em que eu não resisti e encostei a minha cabeça no ombro do Ryou . Pelo menos , ele não protestou . Está tão aconchegante aqui .

Então , ele passou o braço por de trás dos meus ombros . Uau ! Ele está me abraçando .

Ai , que fofo ! Eu te amo , Ry .

...

Nós saímos de mãos dadas quando terminou o filme . Eu estou feliz por esse passeio . Originalmente , iríamos passear no parque , mas preferimos ir ao cinema , porque está ameaçando chuva .

Então , vamos namorar um pouco .

...

"Filme romântico , não é meu amor ? "

"Sim , meu lindo . Eu gostei muito . "

"Que bom . Vamos fazer isso outras vezes . Mas , antes teremos outros encontros , certamente . "

Outros encontros ?! Será que eu ouvi direito ?!

"Quer dizer que você está gostando de sair comigo ? " eu perguntei .

"Apesar da sua carência , explicitada por você ter aconchegado sua cabeça ao meu corpo , percebe-se que você tem algum bom senso e não tentou forçar algo mais depravada no escuro do cinema . " ele disse .

Jesus , que homem sagaz !

"Como você está se comportando , acho que eu vou te recompensar com algo . "

"E o que o é Ry ? "

"Você não sabe ?

"Não sei ? "

"Você já beijou antes ? "

Ai , meu Deus ! Ele me perguntou se eu já beijei antes . Eu nunca beijei antes . Será que ele vai ? Será que ele vai me beijar ?

Eu fui ficando cada vez mais corada e balancei negativamente a minha cabeça .

Então , ele disse : " Eu também nunca beijei antes . Vamos descobrir juntos ? "

Eu disse que sim .

Ele passou os braços por cima dos meus ombros . Nossos olhos se fecharam . Os meus lábios encontram os lábios dele . Nossas bocas se entrelaçaram .

Então , isso é um beijo? Uau !

Então , nos afastamos para poder respirar .

"Ai , Ryou , seu beijo foi maravilhoso . Amei ! " eu disse um tanto empolgada .

"Que bom que gostou , minha linda Sari . Mas , por hoje é só . Vamos começar devagar , somos muito jovens . " ele disse .

Continuamos a conversar . Falamos sobre passatempos , comidas , escola .

Isso sem que o Ryou tirasse o braço de perto dos meus ombros . Aliás , ele fazia uma cara feia quando algum rapaz fitava -me . Será que Ry é ciumento ?

"Ry , posso perguntar uma coisa ? "

"Sim , meu amor . "

"Você é ciumento ? "

Ele foi pego de surpresa . Ryou ficou vermelho tal qual um tomate .

"Bem , bem ... Eu sou sim . Não gostei da maneira como alguns rapazes fitavam você .

Eu tive que criar muita coragem para chamar você para sair e não admito que outro tente passar por cima de mim , quando se trata de cuidar do seu coração . "

"Mas , que menino ciumento . Eu não vou lhe dar motivos . Eu sou uma menina comportada .

Mas , sem crises , senhor Ryou Fujimoto . " eu esbravejei .

"Ok , senhorita Sumdac . " ele respondeu .

...

Ainda ficamos juntos mais um pouco . Aproveitamos e tiramos uma foto nessas cabines fotográficas . Isso vai ser uma relíquia para mim .

Depois Ryou me levou para casa . E ele se despediu com um doce beijo em minha testa .

Preciso dizer como minha mãe reagiu quando contei a ela sobre como foi o encontro ? "


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 - o grande epílogo

Normal .

"Mais um ano que se encerra . Alguns alunos estão dizendo adeus a escola e olá a faculdade . Alguns vão ter que repetir o vestibular . Outros vão ser apresentados ao vestibular . E há ainda aqueles que estão irão para o auge do colégio .

Há arruaceiros que foram expulsos . Outros que permanecem .

Há casais se formando . Há casais se fortalecendo no amor . E outros que não sabem o quanto ainda vão durar .

Há amizades que permanecem e outras que se vão .

Famílias que se encontram . Famílias que se desfazem .

Enfim , coisas acontecem .

Mas , nesse breve epílogo vamos falar só de uma coisa . Enfim , vamos lá . "

...

"Tem sido meses . Sim , poucos meses . Mas , veio para ficar . Sim , veio . Com as famílias já devidamente apresentadas e suportivas . Então , aqui estão os dois : Ryou e Sari .

Dois adolescentes de personalidades opostos . Que seguiram caminhos diferentes na arte de ser um bom estudante . Mas , que mesmo assim sempre chegam a um denominador comum : as boas notas e o aprendizado eficiente . "

...

"Eles não sabem ainda quanto tempo vão ficar juntos . Só são dois adolescentes . Eles ainda têm uma vida muito longa pela frente .

Eles não sabem se a diferença de personalidade poderá ruir o relacionamento . Mas , como o amor conquista tudo...

Ryou será o freio , a razão , o escudo da Sari .

Sari será a alegria , a luz e o calor do Ryou .

Os dois vão crescer . Sari quer ser uma engenheira . Ryou quer ser professor de educação física e manter o dojo de sua família .

Sim , eles têm sonhos juntos .

Eles sonham em poder acordar juntos todas as manhãs . Sonham com crianças ( Sari quer duas meninas ) .

Não vai ser fácil . Nunca foi . Relacionamento nunca foi fácil . Mas , o amor conquista tudo e sempre vencerá . "

Fim

Nota final : Nessa breve fic , eu tentei apresentar um pouco da vida escolar de adolescentes . Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado .

Aguarde pelas minhas próximas histórias .

Beijos

Mari


End file.
